


I Just Might Love You

by Kayleecole21



Category: Clifton Collins Jr. - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleecole21/pseuds/Kayleecole21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An avid fan meets up with Clifton Collins Jr. in a bar bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Might Love You

The rain drenched through Lauren’s flowing cotton blouse as she dashed across the puddle-ridden street, dodging cars and pedestrians alike as she made her way to the packed chain bar.   
The convention had just begun to close their doors for the evening, pushing avid fans out through every available exit. Thousands of people were dashing down the concrete steps of the venue looking for any open space to escape the fluid rain.   
Lauren’s feet ached and from standing in line for hours, having showed up early to guarantee that she would have the opportunity to meet Clifton. She had waited for years for him to finally make the journey to her country, and when he finally was scheduled, neither hell nor high water could have kept her away.   
The hours had drug on painfully as she was forced to cook beneath cruel florescent lighting, and listen to jabbering of over excited teenage girls. All of that however, became no more than a distant memory as she edged closer and closer to the long banquet table at which Clifton Collins Jr. sat.   
He was leaning back against his metal chair, stretching his arms high above his lean torso, obviously growing weary of the ocean of fans that demanded his attention. The tight muscles in his arms twitched deliciously as he yawned before finally releasing his arms back down to his sides.   
A gorgeous beard swept it’s way against his beautiful complexion, adding even more ferocious mystery to his engaging, midnight eyes. His smile instantly had Lauren’s heart pounding in her throat, forcing her to actively concentrate on every single swallow. She could feel dew rising to her skin as she slowly came closer and closer to meeting the man capable of igniting her fire through photographs plastered in magazines. What would happen when he looked her in the eye? Face to face? God help her if he actually said her name aloud.   
Much to her shock, Clifton began eyeing her as she creeper closer and closer in the packed line of fawning women. His dark gaze traveled up and down her body, stopping for a fraction of a second on every delicious curve her form had to offer. Lauren felt as if she was thrown under a magnifying glass, being closely examined, as though Clifton was window-shopping for the perfect specimen.   
The poor girl just in front of Lauren in line got little more than a hand shake and an autograph before being ushered away so that Cliff could finally gaze into her without distraction. His smile was powerful, so powerful in fact that Lauren was terrified she had lost the ability to speak. She felt a fluid gush of anticipation appear without warning between her legs and a painful twitch of longing erupt from her pelvis, causing a glowing blush to paint its way across her cheek bones.   
“Hi, what’s your name?” Clifton’s voice was silky and saturated in interest and longing, immediately causing bumps to rise across Lauren’s skin.   
They exchanged names and pleasantries, they talked about Cliff’s ever growing career and how much he surely had in his future. His thumb rubbed the top of Lauren’s hand as the spoke, a handshake that both of them had long forgotten to let go of. She couldn’t help but to bite her lip whenever it was his turn to speak, and Clifton looked down with blushing embarrassment as Lauren praised him on his endless talents as an artist and an actor.   
Sean Clark quickly darted behind Clifton to whisper in his ear that the line was getting restless and the convention would soon be shutting their doors for the night. With regret written all over his face he bid Lauren farewell and finally let go of her hand, their fingertips dragging against each other as she finally walked away.   
Lauren choked on a laugh as she made her way to the next line, her belly on fire and a smile spread so wide across her face that it was near painful. 

As Lauren squeezed her way into the packed pub the over whelming scent of rain and sweat hit her nostrils. Everyone was trying to order a drink and wait out the storm as some sports team faced another across every television in the place. After a quarter of an hour, she had finally pushed, shoved, and threatened several lives to order her insanely over priced beer.   
“Can you believe what they charge in this place? Jesus.”  
Lauren turned around in absolute shock; she knew that thick voice anywhere but could not hide the disbelief in her face. Clifton was behind her, leaning one palm on top of the bar and instructing the bartender to make your order for two.   
Composing herself and gaining back a sultry flirtation Lauren smiled. “You’re right. It’s unbelievable. Let me get that for you.” She offered her cash to the bartender as he practically tossed two bottles in their direction and moved on to the next patron.   
“No! I was going to do that. Thanks for stealing my thunder. Now how am I supposed to be impressive?” Clifton laughed dryly and twisted the top off of his bottle and took a long sip.   
“Somehow I sincerely doubt that being impressive is any sort of issue for you.” Lauren eyed Cliff teasingly as she too enjoyed her first swallow of amber liquid.   
“You give me far too much credit, my dear. “   
Clifton’s large smile disappear only long enough to suck back another swig from his bottle, spilling beer slightly as he did which he quickly wiped away from his mouth with the back of his hand.   
Captivated by his broad shoulders that were clearly visible through his damp t-shirt, Lauren had all but forgotten her beer within moments of her first drink. The soaked white cotton clung to Clifton’s skin and she could not help but envision herself peeling one from the other with her teeth, being able to smell his damp hair as she went in to chew on his ear.   
Clifton was well aware that Lauren was miles away from him, mentally playing out one filthy scenario after another. About to open his mouth to tease her, Clifton was suddenly shoved into Lauren by a desperate fan, sloshing his beer all down her front.   
“Cliff! Man, I fucking love you! ‘Ding-dong motherfucker! Ding Dong!’”   
Clifton turned around to shake the man’s hand, thanking him for his admiration, before quickly dismissing him to apologize to the smirking Lauren.   
“I’m sorry, babe. Hey! Can I get some napkins?” Clifton called over to the bartender who couldn’t even hear him over the crowd of people shouting their orders.   
Lauren laughed at Clifton’s attempt at failed chivalry.   
“It’s nothing. Where’s the bathroom in this place? I’ll go clean up.”   
Clifton spotted a door across the packed bar, pointing it out to her as she started to push and shove through the crowd, Clifton following her.  
“I think I can handle some spilled beer, we’re going to lose our seats at the bar.” Lauren teased, though completely drowned in flattery that Cliff was following her.   
“I’m much more concerned about losing you in this crowd than I am a barstool. I already was lucky enough to find you twice in this mess. I can’t hold my breath for a third time.”   
A heat had risen in Lauren’s chest, making her unable to catch her breath as she finally pushed her way towards the bathroom door. Remarkably it was both unlocked and unoccupied. The blustering sounds of inaudible chatter from all of the bar’s patrons quickly became muffled as Clifton followed her into the unisex bathroom, shutting the door behind him and clicking the lock.   
Lauren turned on the faucet, pushing water up the length of her arms, rinsing away the stick golden brew, which was splashed across her chest, blouse, arms, and face.   
“Fuck. I really am sorry. Some people just get excited and don’t realize what an ass of themselves they’re making.”   
“I think I can relate. “ Lauren laughed. “I shudder to think of the gushing school girl I must have appeared to be when we first met a few hours ago.”   
“Psh. Hardly. How about confident, sultry, fucking gorgeous woman? Try make-me-forget-my-own-fucking-name kind of sexy.”   
Lauren turned off the water, forgetting the rest of her body that was still covered in beer. Why had Cliff really followed her into the bathroom? This couldn’t actually be happening.   
“You, um… damn I don’t think that’s going to come out of your shirt.” Clifton’s entire demeanor had changed. His voice was soft, unsure of what he was about to do. He moved his hand forward and was rubbing the beer soaked fabric of your shirt in his right thumb and index finger.   
Lauren’s voice cracked as she spoke next, she peered up at Cliff through her beer and rain dripping hair. “It’s… It’s fine.”   
Clifton locked his dark stallion eyes onto Lauren, both of them devouring each other with nothing but lust covered stares.   
Without either of them speaking a word, Clifton drops to his knees. He grabs Lauren’s hips in his hands and pulls her torso into his mouth. Messily, he pushes up her stained blouse, pealing it away from her and licking the remaining beer that stayed on her ivory skin beneath the fabric.   
Clifton sucked and massaged Lauren’s stomach with his rough tongue, traveling upwards to her belly button and lapping at the small pool of alcohol that had hidden away within it.   
Completely stricken by the moment, Lauren let slip a low growl as she felt Cliff’s tongue circle around her navel, jutting her hips outward, thrusting them towards Clifton’s face.   
Clifton can’t help but laugh at Lauren’s involuntary action. “Oh yeah? That what you want, baby?”   
Lauren bit her lip and lit up red in full-faced blush. Had that not been where this was heading? She had imagined Clifton’s able tongue exploring her tender fold more times than she would ever be willing to admit. The idea of that fantasy finally coming to life in the flesh was more excitement than she could physically bear.   
“I’m sorry. I just…”   
Before Lauren could finish her sentence however, Clifton had risen up and off of the floor, attacking Lauren’s mouth with his, their tongues wrestling hard against one another, the rub of his beard harsh on her pink cheeks.   
He pushed Lauren harshly against the ceramic sink, her ass practically falling into the dip under the faucet. Lauren felt the back of her head smash against the mirror. The glass shattered, pieces and shards falling all over Lauren and into the sink.   
The broken mirror erupts a growl of excitement as Clifton’s hands find Lauren’s chest, groping her breasts wildly as he rips the wet shit from her body completely.   
Clifton takes a small step back, eyeing Lauren as she sits on top of the sink in her wet denim and bra.   
“Take it off.”  
“Take off…?”  
“Take off all of it. Now.”  
Clifton’s voice was starved and desperate. His demands showed Lauren his weakness, an opportunity for her to live out something she had spent many a nights writing about.   
“Or what?”   
Cliff’s eyes shoot up to Lauren’s.   
“What?”  
“I said or what? What are you going to do if I don’t take my cloths off? I don’t know if I like your tone.”   
After a momentary pause, Clifton seemed to quickly catch on, biting his lip and nodding with approval before speaking.   
“Are you talking back? Baby, you should know better than that.”  
Clifton moved on Lauren, gripping his hair by scalp and pulling it hard, exposing Lauren’s neck. Clifton runs his padded tongue the length of Lauren’s dewy neck, leaving a long trail of saliva in its wake.  
“Baby, I suggest you take off those fucking pants, now. Otherwise I’m going to stop being so nice.”   
Lauren fumbled with the button and zipper of her pants as Cliff still held tightly onto her by her hair. She began to roll them down over her shaking thighs before Clifton grew increasingly impatient.   
Letting go of her hair he squats down and yanks her pants down hard, leaving him face to face with the white lace panties that stood between him and Lauren’s increasingly ready core.   
Emitting another animalistic growl, Cliff moves on Lauren’s core. He then fingers the panties aside and allowing his tongue to quickly penetrate her nerve-ridden bud.   
Lauren screamed as Cliff’s tongue made contact, the tender touch being too much to handle.   
Clifton immediately looks up at her. “Hey, I said take that fucking bra off.”  
He begins to devour Lauren’s center, attacking it sloppily, lapping at her delicious signs of arousal. His hands held tight to her ass, forcing her thighs to spread wider and motioning her to thrust against his face, which she agrees to without hesitation.   
Lauren bites down hard on her bottom lip as she watches Cliff’s dark head bob back and forth against her, fighting against the hooks of her bra as she feels a climax quickly beginning to build in her gut.   
Choking on her own breath, Lauren throws her bra to the floor beside Clifton who forces three fingers deep inside of her with no warning.  
“Fuck, Cliff. Jesus.”   
His fingers push deeper, massaging her walls with vigor as his tongue still dances around her throbbing slit. Lauren feels the pressure building between her legs, knowing that she’s close to tumbling over the edge.   
“Baby, I’m going to…” Lauren cries in between rapid moans.  
As quickly as his tongue had made an appearance, it disappeared even faster.   
“Ah, no you don’t, baby. I don’t think so. You haven’t earned that yet. You want to come? You sure as shit aren’t going to do it on my tongue. You need to fucking get me off. If you’re a very, very good girl, I might just finish what I started.”   
Lauren’s sex practically cried out as the orgasm that was so close now disappeared back to bubble just below her surface.   
“No. How about you go fuck yourself, huh? Get back down between those legs. What kind of man doesn’t finish what he fucking started?” Lauren screams at him, surely drawing attention outside in the crowded door.  
Without missing a beat, Clifton raises a hand to Lauren and slaps her across her face, making her taste metallic blood on her own split lips.   
“That the best you got?” Lauren wipes away the blood with the back of her hand.  
Cliff laughs at Lauren’s statement, both of them knowing what he’s fully capable of.   
“Get on your fucking knees. I’m going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours until it learns to talk a little nicer to me.” Gripping Lauren by the shoulders, Cliff pushes her down hard, slamming her bare knees onto the filthy tile floor. Her hands attack Clifton’s belt buckle, flinging his pants open to reveal something she had always fantasized about.  
Clifton was fully erect and pulsating. Lauren gripped his shaft and devoured him in a single, fluid motion, causing Clifton to erupt with obscenities. He quickly begins to snap his hips back and fourth, fucking Lauren’s eager mouth.   
“Yeah, you like that, baby?” Clifton was speaking through gritted teeth, staring down at Lauren as she took him in over and over again. “I’ll teach that filthy fucking mouth of yours a lesson, you cock sucking, dirty slut.”   
Lauren lapped at the salty nectar that was pooling at the tip of Cliff with every motion, her core aching painfully, afraid she might actually come from his despicable dirty talk alone.   
Lauren could feel Cliff’s firm cock growing increasingly ridged in her mouth, veins pulsing and the head as hard as rock. Knowing that he was close, she quickly removed her mouth from the delicious suction that Clifton was falling more and more in love with by the second.   
She quickly climbed to her feet, facing Clifton ferocious gaze.   
“What the fuck? Did I say that you were done?”   
“Fuck you.”  
The sound of skin on skin echoed off of the tile as the back of Cliff’s hand made contact with Lauren’s cheek once more.  
Before she was given a moment to respond, Clifton had spun her around, forcing her face first into the sink. Ruining her panties, tearing them off of her body and throwing them into the disgusting corner, Clifton plunges deep into Lauren. She can’t help but scream. Harsh pain shoots all the way into her stomach, though her body quickly adjusts to handle Clifton’s impressive length and girth.   
Pounding into her shamelessly, Clifton plants a violent slap against Lauren’s bare ass, causing her to scream and beg him to hit her harder. The pain coupled with the mind-blowing pleasure of his cock being buried deep within her was unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life.   
The bathroom was filled with an pungent smell of sex, sweat, and beer, along with the sound of Cliff snapping his hips into Lauren, fucking her further and further into the sink, bruising her hips on the ceramic.   
Clifton throws his hands around Lauren’s neck, choking her as he is taken over by uncontrollable thrusts. Feeling his hands around her, cutting off her oxygen, and the sound of Clifton’s powerful grunts as he tries over and over again to hit new depths in her sex is too much for Lauren to take. She screams Clifton’s name between chokes and gasps for precious air and her vision becomes blurred before beginning to go black. Her legs shake violently as she finally feels Clifton spill his hot seed within her, screaming ‘fuck’ at the top of his lungs.   
Releasing her neck, Clifton quickly drops to the ground once more, allowing Lauren’s vision to return, as she tastes sweet oxygen once more. She clings to the rickety sink, unable to stand on her unstable legs.   
Jeans still wrapped around her ankles, bare ass handing out, Clifton spreads Lauren’s cheeks wide and dips his tongue into her, lapping up his own sweet climax. With two fingers Clifton pushes into Lauren once more, retrieving the evidence of their encounter for Lauren to taste as well.   
Still holding tight to the sink, Lauren accepts Clifton’s fingers in her mouth, licking their liquid fuck from his digits, sucking them before he lifts her up into his arms. Clifton forces Lauren’s chin upwards, kissing her with a passion that made her positive she would never walk again.   
“Fuck, baby. I think I might just love you.”


End file.
